Stars Apart
by xXRyomaProwerXx
Summary: Andromeda is the youngest daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. She lives on the planet Pegasi and on her first trip to earth with her father she meets the sexy pirate Nero. Nero is an Icelandic noble who chose a different path. Read to find out more.


"Andromeda? Where are you child?" Ares searched around for his youngest daughter. "I'm about to leave without you...You have five seconds to come out now." He looked inside her bedroom. wondering if she was still entangled in her lump sheets upon her bed.

"I'm coming daddy." I yelled emerging from my closet in calf length black silk dress designed in the roman still. I spun around in a circle. "What do you think daddy? Mother created it for me."

"I think you look more and more like her everyday. You're going to drive the earthlings crazy with your beauty. Lets go Rommie." He smiled softly at me before heading to to the teleport gate. I bounded after him. This was her first trip to Earth. All I knew from them was that they could be beautiful and easy when it came to grandfather's beauty or mother's beauty. I knew I had four brothers and sister there from my mother and too many to name from my father's side.

"Daddy...What happens if I find a lover there? Do you think Deimos and Eros will still care for me?" I worried as I thought about my eldest brothers. They were the only ones that showed me any compassion and I loved them deeply, but I couldn't shake the thought of them hating me for consorting with a human.

"Of course we will still love you Andromeda." Deimos wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and kissed my head. "You're my favorite girl here."

"And I will second that." Eros landed and kissed my hand. "Just be careful rommie." I nodded and joined my father on the platform as he shook his head with a laugh.

"You'll be just fine Andromeda. You worry to much." My brothers waved as I left Pegasi in a red beam and was transported to a roman garden. I shook my head and coughed after my solidification. "You'll get used to it eventually." My father cracked his neck. "I'm going to go take care of some business. Don't leave Rome." He looked at me sternly and I nodded as he strolled off. I looked around and sat on a rock staring up at the earth moon. The rays seemed to make my skin glow. I closed my eyes and unintentionally drifted off to sleep.

"Hey lady. Are you alright?" Rough hands gently shook me awake and I fluttered my eyes open to see a man as beautiful as Eros before me. "Well you're awakening. Are you alright ma'am?" I nodded and looked around before remembering I was on Earth. "Well that's a relief. What your name beautiful?" He sat next to me and was smiling.

"My name is Andromeda." I whispered softly, gulping down my anxiety. "What is yours?" Mother was right...the men were beautiful here. He looked like Eros with his stature and I felt myself get heated over it.

"Name is Nero my beautiful damsel." He brushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed it gently. I turned rosier. "What were you doing out here all by yourself. You roman women are such complex creatures." He gently moved his kisses up towards my neck.

"Nero...I barely know you. Please stop." I moved up and towards the tree that was a few feet away. "I'm sure you're a lovely person but I'm not loose with my body...nor am I a roman." I watched him sit up and smirk.

'Neither am I am. So Andromeda...Why do I find such a lovely thing in Rome if she is not roman?" I swallowed the hard lump on my throat as he gave me the sexiest smirk. It would have made my brothers envious.

"I'm here with my father on business. I've also come to see some siblings if they will allow me to see them." I realized I was staring at his chiseled bronze chest and I quickly looked away with a blush. I felt him approach me and brush my satin hair from face as he leaned down to my ear.

"If you want some company exploring the city, let me know beautiful" He whispered the words into my ear and I felt his breath dance across my skin. "The big ship in the harbor is mine. Don't be afraid to come aboard Nýja ástin mín." He kissed my neck again before I felt his presence leave me and my knees buckled under me. I looked up from the lush grass patch I was in and he had disappeared. I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest. My thoughts were running wild, wondering who he was and why my body reacting to him this way. Was this the allure my family was talking about? I just knew whatever it was...I wanted more of him...


End file.
